Testyga del amor yla muerrte
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Coco-san Nuts-san reunidos de nuevo en el funeral de la mujerque les arruinmo la vida muy


uEra un dia nublando lluvioso un típico dia de estos en los quye se suele hacer un fineral grave grave perouno de estos que se hacen mucho después de la merte y precisamente eso estaba pasaand0o cuando Nuts-san llego al funeral dde mi querida amiga Karnem. Alli estaba yo por supouesto Komachi Akimoto sentada al lado de Rin-san, y Nuts-san se sento a nuestro lado. Traía también a SYuriop-san y Mailo-san, que amien se quedaron con nosotoros.

-Menudo dia de MIERDAAA

-Desde luego… mi alma puede identificarse tan bien con esas negras nubes tormentosas…

-debes de estar pasándolo fatal…. lo siento muchísimo, komachi….

-No te preocupes, Nuts-san. Las vidas van y vienen, era solo cuestión de tiempo. También debe estar siendo duro para ti, todo esto…

-bueno…. no creo que sea comparable…..

-Nustsu no jadas se nota queb esrtas jodido

- Es CIERTO, se te ve desde luego más HECHO MIERDA que a ELLAAAAAA

Era verdad, Nuts-san no había vuelot a ser el mismo desde qaquella vez… Su rostro de indiferencia ante todo se había vuelto mas triste todavía como si todo le diera pena porquya no estaba a su lado quien le daba cllor a las cosas y le porducia indireferencia. Y allí entto el, COCO-SAN. Hacia ya semnas sque no lo ve todos les sorprendió mucho beerl por ahí, sabiendo que nadie cercano a la fallecida querria que estuviera allí y mucho menos el propop Nuts-SAN, o eso pensaba antes de verlo de juevp después de tanto tiempo. Las semanas no habían pasado por él y segúia siendo un palmierino muy ataractivo, aunque los sentifmientos confusos que Nuts guardaba en su interior le impideron apreciarlo con claridas. Aunqie éste huibiera deseado que se sentara a su lado, la rapidez con la que le apartó la mirada le hizpo pensar a COoc-san que debía sentarse lejos, y escogió ponerse en la ultima fila.

-Nutd, esta bein?

-sí….. es que no esperaba verlo aquí…. aunque es normal que haya venido, a pesar de lo ocurrido… coco le debe mucho a karen…..

- Pues yo CREO QUE FLIPAS, como va a estar en el PUTO ENTIERRO DE LA CHAVALA A LA QUE MATÓ! ES PATÉTICO RIDÍCULO

- rin….. coco no mató a nadie… fue un accidente…. de lo único de lo que coco es culpable es de violarla y de abandonar a su familia… más bien de lo segundo, únicamente…..

Era evidente que Nuts-snan segui muy rencoroso por la huida rementina de Cooc-san aunque le había suplicado qe se quedase con él,. Los remonrdimientos por ñlo que hbaia hecho lo llevarojn a escapar y con razons, puyes durante un tiempo nadie quioews saber nada del reino de plamiern por uclpa de . Él simplmenente no pdoa soportar que NUTS-san cargase también conla cupla de algo con lo que npo tenia nada de nada de nada que ver.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, Nuts-ana recordó lo ocurriodo con más pesar que por la fallecida. La memoria d e Nuts-saan sobre los acontecimientos que habían desembocado en aquele dia era clara… Tod había empexzado hacia aprocimadamente un mes,m cuando Coco-san volvia a casa después d de uno de sus no tan escasos viajes dimplomáticops. Era combebiente tener dos reyes para situacines como esa : cuando el reino necesitaba a un líder ali, el otro podía encargarse de la poiotica internacional, aunque normalmente preferían haerlo todo juntos porque todo el muinso sabe que son algo tontos y tienden a tomar decisiones estudpiadas si no las discuten entre losdos. solia vovler de buen humor por bver de nuevo a su hiokjkop su chacha su perro y sobretodo a su amor, pero no esa vez…

-HOLA…. CVOCO DX

-¡coco….! bienvenido-nastu….. :3 te he echado de menos-natsu…

-Y YO A TI TESORO DX…. PERO TENEMOS QUE ABLA.R..R.R COC….

-¿…? ¿ha pasado algo-natsu…? :

- SÍ…OCO…. VAMOS A UN LUGAR PRIVADO-COCO….

Y uferon

-¿natsu….?

- NUTS….. TENGO MALAS NOTICOISA….CCO….. EL SIUTIO QUE VISITTE ERA MUY RARO UY ME PUSE NERVIOSO Y UNA BRUJA PUTA DE LA xcorte ME ECHO UNA MALDICION-COCO

- ¿…? ¿?¿? ¿natsu…..?

- COMO LO OYES.-COCO SE QUE SUENA SURREALISTA Y DESPUES DE TODO ES UN FIC DE KOMACHI AKIMOTO-COCO EL CASO ES QUE SOLO HAY DOS MANREAS DE RESOLVER ESTO Y DE VERDAD ES UNA MALDICION MUY SERIA QUIERO DECIR ME PASAN COSAAS MALAS TODO EL MIRA *ROMPIO UN JARRON-COCO* BVES COCO

-veo-natsu…. ¿y cómo … revertimos el efecto de la maldición-natsu…? – a Nuts-san cada palabra le sonaba más estúpida pero asi es la vida joder.

- O ME COMO LAS ENTRAÑAS DE MI PRIMOGÉNITO-COCO O SE LA PASO A ALGUIENPOR MEDIO DE UNA RELACUON

-bueno… coco….. la opción a escoger es evidente-natsu….

-VAYA XDDDDD NO SABIA QUE SENTIAS TNA POCO POR SYRIP COCO

-….. hablaba de la otra-natsu ¬¬…..

-¡!1 NO

- ¿cómo que no-natsu…?

- NO PUEDO ACOSTARME CONTIGO TE LA PASARIA A TI TONTO COCOP XDDDD

-conmigo no… tontín… aunque la verdad es que no es tan simple-natsu… destrozarle la vida así a alguien-natsu…. es muy cruel-natsu…

- NO LODIGHO POR ESO BOBO XDDDDDDD L DIGO POR QUE CUANDO TE PEDI LA PATITA EN MATRIMONIO LE JURE A MI PUTA MADRE PALMIERINA-

-que en paz descanse-natsu…..

-QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÍA A COMETER ADULTERUIO Y QUE SALVARIA A NUESTRA FAMILIA DE LA DESGGRACIA-VOCO DX NO PUEDO FSALAAR.-COCO

-no seas tan intransigente-natsu…. es una situación de excepción, creo yo…..mucho más importante es que si decides hacerlo….. estarás condenando a alguien inocente-natsu….

-JODER NUTS NO PUEDO CREER LO POCO QUE TE IMPORYS PRIMERO LO , LA HONRA DE MI FAMILIA-COCO Y ASI. SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR ESA MIERDA A VECES PARECE QUE PREFIERES QUE LO SUFRA YO-COCO TE ODIO DX ME VOY COCO

- ¡c-coco…..! ¡espera…..!

Y SE fue Coco-san de casa con un portazo y mucha mucha furia… Y esa noche wno supo que hacer asi que s eofeu a sentirse perdido desorientado a otras partes a la tierra donde vivian Komachi Akimoto, ilustore autora de esta novela y sus amigas. Nutys-an durmió esa noche con Millkd-san oprwur el firfio de su cama vacia era mas frio aghora que Cocoñsan se había ido dse aquel modo…

-*contación de historia-natsu…*

- Comprendo-miru. Si lo desean-miru… puedo ofrecer mi cuerpo para resolverlo.

- ¡claro que no-natsu…..! no le deseo las consecuencias de esa horrible maldición a nadie….. y mucho menos a ti-natsu….

- Pero, ¿ha comprobado usted realmente dichas consecuencias-miru?

- bueno….. vi como rompía un jarrón….

-Nuts-sama… Coco-sama tiene accidentes similares constantemente-miru… alguien como usted, tan escéptico frente a esos temas-miru…

-natsu... supongo que tienes razón-natsu… debería primero observar si es cierto…

Y Nuts-san tenia aquella decisión tomada mientras COAOCO-san pensadfba

-NO VALGO UNA MIERDA XDDDD PERO ES EN SERIO SOY KOUJI

-i k pasa xd

-HOLA NOZOMI XD RESULTA QUE TENGO UN SIDA DE MALDICIONES SE LA TENGO QUE PASAR A ALGUIEN FOLLANDO O MORIR DX

-xdd kieres foiar

-NO GUARRA!11 ESTOY COMPROMENTIDO CON NUTS QUE FOLLA COMO UNMILLON DE VECES MEJOR QUE TU

-tu solo xd

-NO ME DAS NINGÚN CONSEJO?

-mira lo k yo aria seria hablar estas cosas con kien tengo que ablarlas no conmijo que no se ni onde stoiiii! Xdddddd es un error

-TIENES MUCGHA RAZÓN NIÑA A VEES ERES LA SABIDURIA XDDD HASTA OTRA

-xau

Asi que si cocosan y Nuts-san tenían tomada la misma decisión:reunirse para hablar calmandamente y lo hicieron al dia bsiguiente coco-SAN N¡VOKVUO PRONTO A SU CASA CASTILLO PERO Nuts-san ya estabandespierto! Y entoro

-*ENTRE`-COCO*

-coco….. h-has vuelto-natsu…

-LO SIENTO POR COMO ME COMPORTE AYER NUTS PERO ES QUE ESTOY ASUSTADO POR TODO ESTO LO SIENTO COCO LO SIENTE SE SIENTE COCOXD

-no te preocupes-natsu…. yo también…. fui un insensible-natsu….. y lo debes estar pasando tan mal…..

-HAS PENSADO EN… SOLUCIONESCOCO?

-primero… antes de precipitarnos….. me gustaría comprobar en qué consiste esa maldición-natsu….

-PERO NUTS RTOMPERE MUCHASD COSAS TE ENFADARAS Y NO QUIERO ESO MESENTIRE

-no…. tendré paciencia-natsu…. de verdad….

-VALE XD

Y sí lo hicieron volvieron a vivir juntos y la verdad qaues que Nuts-san si pudo notar como Co vo-san estaba mas torpe que d costumbre rompia la tele iuncenciaba la cocina pero podía soñportarlo todo si asi elera feliz….. cuando ocurria nada mas

-NUTS LO SIENTO OTRA VEZ ROMPO COSOASS-COCO

-tranquilo-natsu….. *besito….*

- :·D

Y eran felices! Hasta que un dia era tan feliz ue quiso incivitar a Nuyts-san a una cita a un picnic en elmundo mio j f jf jf j fj fj f ch i ak i mo to !

Y fueron allí y chanchanchan bueno en el mundo mio no seria muy hardotre jajaja mejor en EL DE PALIMIER!

-coco… te quiero tanto soy tan feliz-natsu…

-XDDDD Y YO A TI TE AMO MI VIDA

-Fiuuum-chipu soy un corredor de carreras jjj

Y ATROPELLÓ CHIP-SAN A NUTS-SAN! Y MURIO hasta que lo llevo al hospital y resulta que muerto muerto no estaba solo muy malherido

-NUTS….. ESTO….. HA PASADO POR MI CULPA-COCO

-n-no… podría haberle…. pasado a cualquiera-natsu…

-PERO TE HA OPSADO A PUEDO SEGUIR A TU LADO NUTS, NO HASTA QUE ME ASEGURE DE QUE TE DEJO DE HACER DAÑO DXXXXX COCO

-coco….. pero te necesito a mi lado-natsu… además… aun no hemos hablado de lo que hacer ahora en adelante-natsu…..

-TRANQUIL NUTS ENCONTRARÉ LA RESPUESTA-COCO… MILK Y SYRUP TE CUIDARÁN POR MI COCO NO ME OLVIDES…. VOLVERE ANTESDE QUE TE DES CUENTA Y NUNCA VOLVERÉ A CAUSARTTE PROBLE,MAS…..

-c-coco….. no….

Y se fue Coc o-san sin un beso y sin nada, rápidamente para no volveer a hacerle daño asu novio. Y se fueie a beber otra ves! Borrachio ya pensó

-NO PUEDO HACERLKE DAÑO A DYRUIP LO MEOR SERA QUE ME FOLLE ALGUYNA NUTS TIENE RAOSZN EL HONOR DE MI FAMILIA NO ES NADASDCOMPARADO CON USS SEGURIDAD… DX VOY A BYSUCAR A NOZOSIMI

Y fie

-ola coco xd –salio nozomi con un bombo increíble estaba embarazadsa!- voi as er mama xd

-¡! NOZOMI QUE COJONES XDDDD ENGORDASTE MAS QUE YO!

-noooo esun baby

-AH XD YO QUE PENSABA PASARTE LA MALDICION DX AHORA NO PUEDO HAY UNA VIDA EN TU INTETRIOR ES ALGO QUE NUTS NO APROBARIA…..TE SALVAS XD

-asis xddddd tekiero

-PUAJ

Y se fue a casa de Rinsan

-EHNIÑA ROJA XD FOLLAMOS

-NO! Estoy guardando mi pureza virginal para un HOMBRE QUE ME QUIERA!

-ESTÁ BIEN DX… TE QUIEOR NUCHO RIN

-Demuéstramelo CASÁNDOTE CONMIGO

-ESO YA NO XD Y ME VOY!

2S1miertda

-HOLA

-6_6 Saiaaaa

-LA VERDAD ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE HE MADURADO YA NO ME VAN LAS LOLIS PUAJ XDDDDDDDD

¡El turno de Komachi Akimoto! Ahora es más profundo y elaborado

-MUJER VERDE

-Coco-san…

-ESCUCHAME NUTS TE APREIA DXXX LE GUSTA PQASAR EL TIEMPO CONTIGO ES UN HECHO ES LA VERDAD NODEBERIA HACERTE DAÑO Y NO LO HARE PORQUE AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE NUTS ESTUVIESE MENOS CONTIGO Y MAS CONMIGO SE QUE ES FELIZ ASI Y PREFIERO QUE ASI SEA PARA QUE VEAS PUTA XDDDDDD TE CREEES QUE NO ME HE ENTERADO YO DE TUS DUDAS INQUITABLES! XDDDDDDDD SIN RENCORTES

- ¡…! Coco-san, yo…

-TRANQUILA TE ENTIENDO PERO PASATE DE LA RALLA Y ESTAS MUERTA XD VENGA CHAO

- ¡…!

Y se fue Coco-san fue toda una sorpresa su visita y su declaración pero no importa porque esto es ficción, una ficción de Komachi Akimoto.¿O NO?

ÇPJIIJOPIJJOOJPOJOJIJÇJOPJÇOJÇOJÇOJOPOJJOJOJOJOJAÈRTKYHÇTO0HÇ`ROYTKHJÇW`ROYJHÇWÒRTYJHYY…

Y KAREN!

-NIÑA RICA XD

-¿Coco…? ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan inesperada y a unas horas claramente intempestuosas?

-CALLA XD DIME UN MOTIVO SOLO UNO POR EL QUE NO DEBERÍA DESTROZARTE LA VIDA ES EN SERIO!

-Pues eso es, querido amigo, evidente. Toda joven de hoy puede ser una pieza fundamental para el futuro, para el mañana. Además, tu deuda conmigo por todo lo que pasamos el pasado bienio debería ser razón suficiente para tenerte a mis pies nunc et semper.

-BABABABA XDDDDDD VENGA A LA CAMA PESADA DX

- ¡¿…?! COCO, NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO… YO AUN NO…

Pero Coc-san la violo sin disfrutarlo siquiera y sin mirarla a la cara, sin pensar. Para terminar tuvo wue pensar en la feliz vida que de ahora en adelante le esperaba al lado de su amado- nutssadsaan y no demn las atrocidsdades que estaba comentieendo. Mientraaasd Coco-san se ddisponia a irseee Karen COGIO SU selular y llamopara lamar a la policía que falsa! Coc.-san es bueno

-¡M-me encargaré personalmente de que te metan entre rejas por esto que acabas de hacer…!

-NO POR FAVOR NO DX

-¡No puedes pararme!

vio a su lado una almohada tenia sentido porwue estaba en el cuarto d eKaren se la tiro para detener su llamsda pero resulta que eerra uuna escultura de un aalmohada eso le pasa a Karen por pija jajajaja se la tiro y le abrió la cabezaaa prontro oyo como Sakamoto-san llamabva a su piuta ama Karen y Coco-san huyo por l aventana nadie sabria nada de esto nunca que había sido el pero como se dejo alloi la ropa pronto se la siguien tre semana, COCO-SAN pudo colrrarse en el rreino burlando a la prensa parea ir a visitrar a Nuts al hospital y allios estaña.

-NUTSNO ESTAS FATAL DX

-¿coco….? ¿e-eres tú-natsu….?

-SI CARIÑO SI ESTOY AQUÍ YA NADA MALO TEPASARA NUNCA PERO…

-¿es cierto lo que dicen-natsu….?

-SI DX…

-pero coco….. c-cómo… a una…. una amiga-natsu…

-NUTS NO SE YONO SABIA AQUIEN MAS ACUDIR Y LA VERDAD KAREN ME DA IGUAL XD PERO SE QUE LA HE CAGADOCOCO AHORA….. TU Y YO… O SEA ODOS ME ACOSAN ME QUIEREN EN LAS CARCELES PALMIERINAS SUPONGO COCO TENGO QUE HUIOR NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESRO RE AFETTE NCOCO

-pero coco… no seas ridículo….y-yo….. te necesito-natsu….. no me importa ni lo que hayas hecho ni lo que pueda decir la gente-natsu….. t-t-te quiero…..

-LOSÉE QUERIDO YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO PERO ESTO ES HORRIBLE COCO NADIE ME QUIERE Y TU TE MERECES UNA VIDA MEJOR COCO UNA QUE YO NO TE PUEDO DAR COCO DXXX ESTO ES EL FIN ADIÓISDXXX

-coco…..ah….espera-natsu…..-e intentó intentar levantarse pero no puedo estaba moribundod

-ADIÓS yse fuecodocosan

Y eso nos llevan ala dia de hoy dondde or fin se volvieron a ver los dos que estaban organizasdno su vida. El entierrro fue bpnito o eso supo ngo porque no atendí, Komachi AKIMOTO ESTUVO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC y luego paso.

-C-Coco… cuánto tiempo…

-SI… DX

- ¿q-qué has…estado haciendo…?

-NADA XDDD AQUÍ Y ALLA ESCAPANDO DE LA LEY Y LA PRENSA

-oh….. bueno….s-seguro que pronto dejan de molestarte…..

-Y TU ESTÁS BIEN? HACETIEMPÒ QUE QUIERO SABER DE TI…DX

-b-bueno…. es difícil…..hm….sin ti….

-NUTS…

-oye….. tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, ¿no…..?

- SI CLAR…DX

- ¿q-quieres venir por casa a …..tomar algo….?

-VALE XDDDDDDDY FO- NADA XDDDDDD

- :3

Y Komachi Akimoto lo vio todo testigo.


End file.
